The present invention is broadly concerned with waders for use in fishing. More particularly, the disclosure pertains to waterproof breathable waders for use in fishing.
Waders are used by men and women while fishing. Fishermen, particularly fly fishermen, often walk to and in rivers and streams in pursuit of fish. Waders allow the fishermen to walk into the stream without getting their feet, legs and the garments under the wader wet. Waders are used in a variety of weather conditions. Thus, a fisherman may walk to a stream or along a stream when the air temperature is well above freezing and then enter the stream when the water temperature is close to freezing. The fisherman will often prefer to dress with sufficient layers to keep warm while in the stream. This may cause the fisherman to perspire when walking outside the stream. Waterproof breathable waders allow this perspiration to escape, helping to keep the fishermen comfortable.
Fishermen often travel to locations where they fish. Such travel may include a long car ride or airline travel on a vacation fishing trip. Therefore, the ability to pack gear and waders into a reasonable size for traveling can be important.
Waders are different from other clothing items, even “waterproof” clothing items. Wades are intended for fully immersed use for relatively extended periods. A fisherman may stand or wade in a stream in a depth of several feet for several hours. The waders are expected to withstand the pressure of the flowing water and keep the wearer's legs and feet dry. Conventional waterproof jackets are not expected to be immersed. Rather, they are expected to keep a wearer's trunk dry in rain. The pressure of immersion is not an expected condition.
Waterproof breathable waders have been commercially available for several years. Some of those waders comprise a trunk portion, two leg portions and two foot portions joined together at various seams to create a waterproof breathable wader. The foot portions can be stocking-like foot portions in a wader used with separate wading boots. The foot portions can be integral boots for use in what is called a boot foot wader without separate wading boots.
Such breathable waders are often constructed of laminate materials. Three-layer laminates comprising an outer layer of abrasion resistant woven material, a middle layer which is waterproof but breathable and an inner layer of knit material such as nylon tricot are popular. The outer layer is sometimes a dense (high thread count) polyester layer to provide durability. The middle layer is often expanded PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene). The middle layer is sometimes a polyurethane waterproof breathable membrane. The inner layer is often woven nylon tricot. Other materials are sometimes used.
Waders are sometimes made of heavier material to increase durability. Waders are seamed in various ways including stitched seaming. The use of seam seals and seam tapes to avoid leaking is also common. There remains a need for a waterproof breathable wader which is durable, does not leak, is light weight, and packable.